As Sweet As Candy, As Addictive As Blood
by AlexandraS93
Summary: New girl in town, Lacey's life has been filled with hate and tragedy, 12 years later she finds the Salvatores again and comes back to mystic falls with secrets, Damon taught her well but what if she decided to use that against him?  sucky summary sorry
1. Another new begining

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, only Lacey

**Chapter 1**

I had finally arrived at my destination, the bus slowed and the driver sang out mystic falls, last stop on the line. I grabbed my small bag and chucked my black leather jacket on as I could see it was fairly overcast and windy here.

I climbed down the small steps and took my first step onto mystic falls soil.

From what I could see it wasn't as small as I thought, a couple of small shops and boutiques here and there but nothing flash.

In front of me stood the mystic grill, the spot where my uncle had said to meet me on the phone yesterday, I grabbed my large suitcase off the bus driver and thanked him.

I turned towards the grill and was just about to walk in when I heard my name being called, even if it had been 10 or more years ago I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Lacey?" I turned to see my uncle Zac standing a couple of feet away.

"Uncle Zac!" I abandoned my suitcase and ran into his open, waiting arms.

"I missed you Uncle Zac," I said smiling up at his aged face, he had been a 18 years old the last time I had seen him, he was 30 now and man he had changed.

"I missed you to Lacey, wow you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you, I mean I saw pictures but you've grown in to a beautiful young lady if I do say so myself," he chuckled, standing back to observe my transformation from 6 year old to 17 year old, I laughed.

"I haven't changed that much Uncle," I said laughing and play punching him on the shoulder.

"Well its been a while since I last saw you, you know," he frowned.

"I know, schools been hectic and friends and mum and dad stuff, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to visit as much as id have liked to," I smiled.

"Oh I understand, your old Uncle just isn't hip enough anymore, yeah I see how it is," he chuckled again.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said breaking out in a fit full of giggles.

"Okay, okay, I bet you must be hungry after that long bus ride? Because you were always hungry as a kid and I doubt your appetite has changed one little bit," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Not one bit," I smiled.

"Okay well you go in and find a table and figure out what you want to order and I'll go and put your suitcase in the car," he said lifting it and walking towards the car park.

I walked into the mystic grill and looked around for a free table, the place wasn't packed but it was exactly empty either, I swept the room once more and found a table towards the back next to a pool table where two guys were playing pool.

I began walking over when I crashed straight into a tall blonde boy and girl.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry," I apologized immediately.

"Watch where your going," snarled the blonde girl.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"Oh hey no need to apologize that's cool, I think we were the ones that bumped into you, sorry about her" he said looking at the slightly pissed off blonde attached to his arm.

"Its fine, totally my fault," I smiled.

"Your new in town I take it?," he smiled warmly back.

"Yep, just got here about 10 minutes ago," I laughed.

"Well what a way to start your first minutes off in town," he said smiling widely again.

"I'm Matt by the way, Matt Donovan, and this," he said indicating to the blonde "is Caroline Forbs," she gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Lacey Xaviera, pleased to meet you," I tried my best to be as nice as possible to the blonde girl Caroline but I think she was just naturally a bitch.

Uncle Zac walked up just as I was about to open my mouth again to make small talk.

"Ahh I see you've met my niece," he said smiling at Matt and Caroline.

"Hey Mister Salvatore, this is your niece?," Matt said extending his hand towards uncle Zac.

"Yep sure is and hello matt, how've you been," he said shaking the hand firmly back, before Matt could open his mouth however Caroline pipped up.

"Wait, you're a Salvatore? I thought you said your name was Xaviera or something?," she said strangely interested.

"She's not a Salvatore by blood, but she's as close as it gets," my uncle said smiling warmly down at me.

A boy over near the door called Matt's name and he turned his head and nodded.

"Well we've got to be going, it was good seeing you mister Salvatore and nice meeting you Lacey," he smiled at me before they turned to leave.

"Come on, I'm starved," Zac said Steering me off to the table I had been making my way to.

We sat down and just as I was about to open my mouth the two boys from the pool table walked over.

Now that I got a better look at the both of them, they were pretty damn gorgeous, the shorter of the two had brown hair, green/blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile but he had a pained look to his face, he was still pretty fine, my attention however landed on the taller one and stayed there.

He was, I had to admit the hottest guy I'd ever laid eyes on, he was tall, dark brown or black hair, piercing icy blue eyes, chiselled jaw line and a smirk that told you he was defiantly the bad boy of the two, and the leather jacket helped indicate that he was probably a bad ass.

Weird thing was I swear they looked familiar.

"Zac," the shorter of the two nodded toward Zac.

"Stefan, Damon," he nodded back smiling towards me.

Then something in my memory clicked as they both smiled at me and Damon said,

"My we've grown up haven't we little one," he smirked and my jaw dropped.

"Holy crap!, Damon? Stefan? I missed you guys so much!," I said throwing my arms first around Damon and then Stefan giving them both a massive hug, they laughed and hugged back.

"I haven't seen you guys in like, forever! How come your in mystic falls? Does that mean your staying? Please tell me your staying!," I said rapidly while jumping up and down in excitement.

"I didn't think she be this excited to see us again," Damon smirked.

"you haven't changed one bit," Stefan smiled "yes its been far to long, and we're in mystic falls because we live here now, that means we're staying," he smiled at my even more excited expression.

"Me to!," I said even more excited now.

"Calm down Lacey your going to have a heart attack from all the over excitement," he said laughing at my hyped up excitement.

"Sorry uncle," I said laughing "Can they have lunch slash dinner with us please?," I begged, my uncle just laughed and nodded.

I turned to Stephan and Damon with a pleading look on my face.

"Pwease? Pwwweeassee?," Damon smiled but Stefan had a pained look to his face.

"Sorry kiddo cant, I have to go meet Elena," he said smiling when he said her name.

"Who's Elena," I sulked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Elena's the new Katherine," Damon said rolling his eyes, using his fingers as quotations when he said Katherine.

"You said I was your girl," I sulked again, Damon, Stefan and Zac all chuckled at this.

"You are my girl, and you always will be kiddo, there's just another girl now two," he said smiling at me.

"Damon?," he turned to me with a questioning face.

"Am I still Your girl?," I questioned.

"Of course you are little one, now until forever, and no one can ever take me away from you, I promise," he said kissing my forehead, I poked my tongue out at Stefan.

"Hey that doesn't mean that Damon loves you more than I do," Stefan said chucking.

"Wow Damon showing his soft side, you don't see that…well ever," Zac laughed.

"Only for her," he smirked and gave me a hug again, I grinned up at him.

"Okay, well I have to go meet Elena now, don't teach her any bad habits, and for the love of god be careful around here Lacey," he said looking at Damon and then giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"See you at home," he said to Zac and quickly left.

"Well what are we having for Lunch slash dinner," Damon said eyeing the menu, we picked out what we wanted and I went up to the bar to order and grab a couple of drinks.

**Damon's POV-**

I watched her walk away, she definitely had grown up and well filled out, I laughed to myself, she wasn't the same 6 year old that Stefan and I had taught to ride a bike and put bandaids on scratches when she got hurt, she hadn't changed much, more so just grew up.

she had gotten taller she was still a couple of heads shorter then me tho, she still had her creamy smooth skin, still had the same freckles across her face, still had the same gorgeous smile that made you give into her every demand, still had her waist length head of dark almost black brunette curls and her stunning Icy pale blue eyes just like my own, the one and pretty much only thing that had change was she had curves to her now where her gangly skinny limbs used to be.

I was beginning to like the new all grown up version, like it all to much, I shook my head quickly making those thoughts disappear, what are you thinking, I thought to myself.

"Damon? earth to Damon?," Zac waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yes," I said sarcastically back.

"Listen hear, I'll say this once and once only, she is like a daughter to me, you touch her you die, you put her in danger you die, you bite her you die, you do anything at all to put her in harm or teach her something she shouldn't be getting taught then I will stake you and mount your dead body on the wall at the boarding house, got it?," he spat.

My mood went in a flash, I was annoyed that he'd even say that to me, as if I would ever put her in harms way, she was the one thing besides Stefan that I actually cared about, and he new that.

"Are you threatening me Zac," I growled back "because no good ever came out of threatening a vampire like me, with a very, very short temper, got it, so I may take what you said into consideration but remember, you know I care for her to so don't think I would ever do anything like that," I spat back, venom dripping from my voice.

I could see the slight fear in his eyes but after a second it was gone.

"I'm glad we have an understanding," he said just as Lacey came back to the table.

We talked for a while, then our food came over, and Lacey being Lacey, even with food in her mouth she still tried to keep talking.

Two hours later we walked out of the grill happy and satisfied.

"Ready to go home Lace?," I asked wrapping an arm around her and using the old nickname I used to call her.

"Absolutely," she smiled back.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, 2nd chapters on its way, please review and tell me what you thought : )


	2. I could get used to this

**Hey everyone I know the story is moving kind of slowly right now but I promise during the 3****rd**** chapter and on wards the story gets a lot more exciting, I'm just getting Lacey acquainted with her surroundings and people first, so stay tuned and enjoy **

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters, only Lacey my character.

**Chapter 2**

**Lacey's POV**

It had been about 8 o'clock by the time we had gotten home from the Mystic grill, as soon as we walked through the door I had heard talking in the lounge room and wondered if Stefan was home.

We walked into the huge lounge room, my attention swam to the marvellous lounge room remembering all the good memories I had had when I came to visit when I was much much younger, before the two boys had disappeared out of my life for a very long time.

However my attention was back to Stefan and the girl sitting on the couch next to him as he cleared his throat to get my attention back.

I looked at her sitting next to MY Stefan on the couch, all cuddled up next to him, holding his hand and what not and I immediately took a disliking to her.

They immediately got up from the couch and walked over to us.

"Lacey, this is Elena my girlfriend, Elena this is Lacey, she's pretty much my little sister," Stefan said smiling from Elena to me and back, the air was tense as they watched me and Elena interact.

Elena was the first to close the space between us and extend her hand.

"Its so nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you, these 3 never stop talking about you," she said smiling warmly at me, that instantly made me feel better, at least they hadn't forgotten about me.

Elena seemed nice enough, she was definitely gorgeous, and the resemblance between her and Katherine from what I could remember was scary alike, I shook her hand back softly.

"Its nice to meet you to, I'm sorry I haven't heard much about you, but im sure if id actually heard from Stefan once in a while he probably would have never stopped talking about you," I said returning a warm smile back.

Just as I was about to say something else to Elena uncle Zac spoke up.

"I'll just be a second I have to duck upstairs quickly," Zac said taking off up the staircase before I or anyone else could even begin to ask why.

We all walked over to the couches and sat down and got to know each other better, after a while though I could tell Damon was bored, I looked at him and he just rolled his eyes at Elena and Stefan.

"I have an idea, why don't we make something, you used to always love to make cookies and cupcakes," he said smiling down at me playing with one of my long curls and twirling it around his finger.

"Okay," I said jumping up excitedly from the couch and away from the love birds on the opposite chairs who were to busy gazing into each others eyes to realise we had already started to walk into the kitchen behind them.

**Third Person POV**

"My god," whispered Elena as she marvelled at the slightly younger girl standing next to Damon as they play fought in the kitchen.

"She's like a younger, girl version of Damon, but the more remarkable thing is…Damon has a soft side, and he bakes?" Elena smiled at this.

"Yes he bakes," Stefan chuckled

"People had always seen them like that, sometimes when Damon took her to the park people used to ask if she was his daughter, or younger sister" he chuckled "Scary resemblance hey, but yes Damon has a soft side, only for her though, never for anyone else" Stephan finished.

"Scary…that's an understatement, are you sure they aren't related?" Elena said.

"Yes absolutely positive, for a while we actually weren't quite sure and did some digging into the history but she definitely isn't related to him in any way,"

"She slightly reminds me of Katherine," Elena mumbled

"Hmm I slightly think that sometimes to, she's only the way she is because Damon was kind of like her brother figure for a long time, it was pretty much monkey see monkey do, which is why she's picked up every bad habit she knows, sometimes I wonder if he did it because she resembled Katherine in a way, to him," Stefan frowned.

"Of course Damon would do that to a child if something to do with Katherine was involved, what did he want a Minnie Damon or something?,"

"Maybe, in a way I'm glad he taught her some of the things he did, for a human she's pretty lethal, he taught her from the moment she could crawl, she was the smartest in her class when she started school and probably the smartest in the school, very talented, he taught her everything he new and tried to teach her some vampire tricks two, but because she is human they didn't work as well as he'd hoped, think of her as a deadly child assassin, she's just not someone you want to mess with, human or if she was every turned into a vampire, she's lethal" Stefan explained, Elena gawked at him.

"Are you serious? She looks so sweet and innocent and harmless,"

"Far from it, she has Damon's attitude, she has his charm, his mind, his strengths, none of his weaknesses and even his cold black heart.

"Damon left her life before I did, as soon as he left I tried to undo his mistake but it was to late, young minds can be formed and moulded like clay and once they are moulded to whatever someone wants them to be they stay that way," he looked at Lacey with a sad face.

"There's no stopping it, all I can do now is help her, she said she doesn't't want my help though which makes it a lot harder to help her, because she enjoys the fact that no one could ever speak down to her or stop her if she wanted to do something or wanted something bad enough,"

"That's horrible," Elena's face saddened to.

"She's better now tho, she hasn't been around his teachings for at least 10 years but there still there, something's going to trigger her one day and she's going to snap, like Damon not showing emotion and being someone that does all the wrong things because he enjoys peoples pain, I'm just hoping that her mothers deaths wont be that," he frowned.

"She seems to be coping, but then again looks can be deceiving, I know whenever someone asked if I was okay I'd put on a brave face and smiled, but deep down I was pretty broken, and I wasn't anywhere near being okay," her face continued to sadden

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of, but if anything she'd tell Damon if something was up, oh and don't worry, she would never hurt you, she likes you from what I can tell, she likes the fact that your nice and not an evil like Katherine," he chuckled.

"Good to know," Elena smiled.

Zac walked down the stairs and up to Stefan.

"Okay time for her surprise," he said winking at Stefan, Stefan nodded and they began walking into the kitchen, Elena tugged on Stefan's arm.

"What surprise?," she had a confused look to her face.

"Lacey's surprise, you'll see in a minute," he smiled back at her and gave her a little peck on the check.

Damon and Lacey were just beginning to pull things out of the fridge and cupboard when the group walked in.

They both looked up and she looked at Zac and Stefan suspiciously.

"What's going on?," she questioned, looking at them and then turning to look at Damon, Damon shrugged with a mischievous smile to his face.

"We have a surprise for you," Zac said, she smiled widely at this.

"What kind of surprise?," she asked.

"Well come upstairs and you'll see in a minute," Damon said tugging her by the arm to follow him out of the kitchen and up the staircase.

**Lacey's POV**

We all walked up the staircase and past a couple of doors here and there down the long hallway, we came to stop in front of a door that was next to damons room and three doors away from Stefan's room.

I looked at them with my eyebrows raised.

"Open it," Zac said indicating to the crystal antique door knob.

I slowly opened it and my jaw dropped.

"This is your room, we made sure it was ready for you by the time you got here," Stefan said as he watched me run around inside.

"Mine?," I asked hyper with excitement all over again.

"Yes, yours," Damon spoke up from the door way.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was truly amazing.

It was a large spacious room, it was amazingly decorated, everything was black, silver and green, the walls were black with sliver specs here and there, the floor was a dark polished wood, there was a huge plush bed sitting in the corner of the room, with a black and silver zebra quilt and silver and green pillows.

There was a huge bookshelf on either side of the bed in the back left hand corner filled from top to bottom with books and boxes and miscellaneous bits and pieces.

Next to the large bookshelves was a door I inspected to be the wardrobe, the bathroom was on the other side of the huge wardrobe.

I couldn't believe my eyes, if I had ever had a dream bedroom, this was it.

Along the wall next to the wardrobe door was all of my posters I had bought with me, and a long shelf attached to the wall with my masquerade masks I loved to collect, I noticed there had been a few new additions to my collection and went up to marvel them.

I turned to the right to find a huge black couch that was the length of the entire wall, with green black and silver bean bags sitting in front of that, I threw myself down on the bean bags and let out a great sigh, this place was amazing.

Next to the door way when you first walk in I noticed was a large connected corner desk, in a L shape, with a set of drawers that held all of my art stuff in them.

I peered around my door from the beanbag and found a large plasma with a playstation 3 and my large DVD collection sitting under that.

I marvelled at my huge over the top amazing room, this was truly incredible.

The others just smiled at my expression, seeing my happiness made them happy.

Damon walked over and took a seat on the beanbag next to me.

"There's still more surprises to come you know,"

"There's more?," my eyes widened and my mouth grew into a huge grin.

Stefan and Zac quickly disappeared out the door and were back two seconds later with huge piles of presents in their arms.

My jaw continued to drop, are you kidding me, I thought.

"This," Zac said taking a breath and putting down a pile of presents in front of me.

"Is from, myself, Stefan and Damon, seeing as we missed the last couple of Christmas and Birthdays we thought wed make it up to you," he said smiling at me as I just sat there with a shocked look on my face.

"Wow I could get used to this," I grinned

"What are you waiting for kiddo, jump in and start opening stuff," he grinned as I didn't wait for any further persuading.

"The black wrapped presents are from me, the silver from Stefan and the Green from Zac," Damon informed me.

First I moved everything into 3 separate piles and then began with a present from each, I took a small from uncle Zac's pile, a medium from Damon's and a Large from Stefan's.

I slowly unwrapped uncle Zac's to find a gorgeous silver diamond and emerald ring, I marvelled at it and smiled up at uncle Zac.

"I love it I said slipping it onto my finger with out hesitation.

"I'm glad you like it, its actually a family heirloom, It was Stefan and Damon's great granddaughters, so its very old," he laughed.

"Wow it must be old, cause their like ancient," I laughed, they all laughed.

"Just hurry up and open mine," Damon said impatiently, I smiled at him, he always had been impatient.

I unwrapped the flat-ish rectangular box I pulled the wrapping off and the started jumping up and down hugging it, Damon had gotten me a apple Mac book pro, I had always wanted one but could never save enough for one.

"Of course Damon had to go and get the most expensive presents from the lot," Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Damon laughed "Anything for my princess," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I practically screamed at him.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as I crash tackled him for a hug.

"Okay okay, now time to open mine, you have heaps more to go," Stefan pipped up from beside Elena.

I went to Stefan's present and picked it up, I had a puzzled look on my face, it was heavy when I picked it up and cold to touch, I looked at Stefan and he shrugged.

I ripped open the wrapping paper to find a absolutely gorgeous silver jewellery box, it had vine carvings all over the silver and when I opened it, it was lined with black silk.

It was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't stop touching the inside from the soft ness, I looked up at Stefan.

"Thank you, I love it," I smiled.

Half and hour later and I had finished opening all my presents and started playing with them, I yawned as I went to sit back down and play with my new computer and look at all the jewellery and other things I had gotten.

I leaned my had on Damon's shoulder slightly tired, he began to play with my curls again, running his fingers through my hair.

I shut my eyes for a little bit letting the sounds drown out, when I opened them my eyes again though, I was laying in my brand new bed, tucked under the covers, the room was dark and for a second I hadn't had any idea where I was, I became alarmed but then I heard Damon's voice.

**Damon's POV**

"It's okay, your in bed, I'm here, there's nothing to be worried about," I said quietly when I felt her ster and heard her heart accelerate from fear. I slowly rise from the couch on the other side of the room and walked over to the bed, I knelt down and smoothed my out her hair, making sure she was okay.

"I freaked out for a second there, I hate not knowing where I am," she sighed her voice was heavy with sleep.

"I know, I heard your heart accelerate, but you have nothing to worry about, I'm right here okay," I said kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep please?," she begged me.

"Of course my little princess, of course," I purred back.

she pulled the covers back and moved over so I could slip under them, I pulled the covers back over her and pulled her over to lay on my shoulder, I continued to run my fingers through her hair, it had always helped her get to sleep after a bad dream when she was little.

"I wished you'd been there when everything had gone wrong," she said so softly I almost hadn't caught it.

"What went wrong Lace?," I whispered in her ear.

"Everything," she mumbled back a tear sliding down her cheek.

I quickly wiped it away but realised that she was asleep, so there wasn't any chance that I could ask her what happened.

I felt a weird connection to her, I was drawn to her even when I was away from her, I had a protectiveness over her, but not like I used to, it wasn't a brotherly protectiveness it was something else.

I laid there next to her, watching her eyelids flutter as she slept, she was definitely beautiful and a one of a kind, I didn't want anyone ever hurting her.

She was so fragile and little and perfect, it would break my heart to ever let her be hurt by anyone, no one is going to ever hurt my Lacey I growled in my mind.

My Lacey? I questioned myself, she had always been mine, but now I found myself claiming her as my own, my own what though?

**Hello to whoever has taken the time to read my story, hope you liked the second chapter, and a special thank you to **

**wally-da-bunny for reviewing my story, much appreciated : )**

**Please Review, otherwise it kinda feels like no ones reading this, and it kinda feels pointless to continue if I don't know anybody likes it, so please read and review guys : )**

**3****rd**** chapter is on its way. **


	3. A new friendship

_**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, much appreciated guys = ) and sorry this chapter has taken me so long.**_

_**To the person who reviewed my story (Pippa)**_

_**I don't exactly like that kind of negativity that you displayed, anyone else would have said what you said in a nicer way and you kind of just shoved your point of view and opinion at me.**_

_**A) I realised I had some spelling mistakes thank you for alerting me to those, but seriously people wouldn't read a story because of a few minor mistakes? I missed a couple of things but it wasn't as bad as you implied it to be.**_

_**B) My characters last name was mentioned once so how could I be constant with the spelling of her last name if it hasn't been mention more then once? And when Caroline misspelled it/miss pronounced it, that was intended as she didn't remember the last name because she wasn't listening.**_

_**C) The computer misspelled my characters name once from what I checked in my story not the many times you make it out to be and if you find Lace as a wrong spelling it is a nickname for future warning. **_

_**D) um excuse me this is my story and I never implied Damon and Lacey were related, other characters may have implied it, and they may have a bond of some sort, but neither of them consider the other as a relation of blood, so that's the way my story is going to be heading if you don't like it don't read it. All the same Thanks for the review anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own Vampire Diaries, only Lacey.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Lacey's POV**__**-**_

_I woke up from the same nightmare I'd been having for weeks now, I just wish it would go away. _

_I sighed looking out the window, it was dark, cloudy and pouring down rain, just the way I liked it._

_I slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to my brand new wardrobe, I quickly grabbed a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, and a white stretchy tight long sleeved top._

_I quickly showered and changed looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, well the top was certainly doing wonders for my boobs, it had made them look quite larger then they were._

_I may just invest in some more of these tops I thought, talking to myself, I quickly applied a small amount of make up and pulled my fringe back with bobby pins, leaving my curls sit loosely down my back, I took one last look before leaving my room to head down stairs, I was quite in the mood for something to eat. _

_**Third Person POV**_

"_I'm hungry can we please get something to eat now," Lacey called over two Stefan and Elena._

"_When are you not hungry?," Damon questioned with a smirk._

"_Its not my fault, I'm human I like to eat okay its something you generally do a lot when you're a human, remember those days Damon?," I snickered back._

"_Of course I do, but I still have as much of an appetite as you and I'm not human anymore…Remember?," he wiggled his eyebrows at me, I just rolled my eyes, turning back to Stefan and Elena._

"_Come on already, I want to explore," I stamped impatiently._

"_Well if u want to do some exploring then…," Damon trailed off with a mischievous glint to his eye. _

"_No one wants to here what kind of exploring you like to do Damon," Stefan laughed, Elena and myself just giggled understanding the hidden meaning, Damon shrugged._

"_Offers there, open to you to Elena," Damon winked at her, downing the last of his scotch._

"_No thanks Damon I think I'll pass," Elena smiled._

"_Your lose," _

"_Is my gain," Stefan smiled kissing Elena's neck while hugging her from behind, I looked in disgust, Damon growled and stormed out the front door._

"_Well someone's a mister cranky pants today," I mumbled._

"_I heard that," he called back from the open front door._

_**Lacey's POV**_

_10 minutes later we walked into the Mystic Grill, and found a table to the back in the crowded restaurant, to everyone's surprise Damon joined the group._

"_Okay so, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Jeremy are going to meet us here In about 20," Elena exclaimed excitedly_

_I groaned hearing Caroline's name, to which I got looks at from all three._

"_What?," Elena immediately said with a worried expression as if she'd don't something wrong._

"_Oh, its not you its just, Caroline, I don't really like her, and she only took interest in me because I was sort of connected to the Salvatore's," I rolled my eyes sinking back into my seat and playing with my phone._

"_Oh," was all she said, she looked at me with sympathy in her eyes._

"_Caroline's just a bit of a…hard person to get used to, but don't worry she grows on you," she finished with a small smile._

"_Mmm," was all I could manage to say back._

_Half and hour later and everyone was sitting down around our little table talking animatedly, except for Jeremy and I, even Damon had managed to include himself in this little gathering, not that anyone tried to make conversation with him though, he just observed._

_I looked across the table at Jeremy's bored expression, he slowly mouthed _

"_I'm bored" across at me, I laughed and mouthed back "me to" I looked around the room trying to find something we could do, my eyes finally landed on the pool table, it had just become free to, I looked at him and nodded my head towards the table, he nodded back with a grin._

_We both quickly squeezed out of the booth._

_We played pool for a bit but soon becoming bored of that to, then Jeremy came up with an idea._

"_Lets go to the park across the road, I got something you might be interested in," he smiled mischievously._

"_Sounds good to me," I replied getting about ready to walk out the door with Jeremy when we were stopped by Elena and Stefan._

"_Jeremy where do you think your going?," Elena said standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest._

"_Chill sis, me and Lacey are going to the park across the street, call us when the foods ready," he said walking past Elena and Stefan._

_I stood there as Stefan gave me the same look and rolled my eyes._

"_Your not going to the park, its dark out side and its dangerous right now," Stefan said firmly, I laughed._

"_Dude, don't be a party pooper, we'll be back as soon as the foods ready Steffy, I promise," I gave him a grin and quickly ran around him before he could object, catching up to Jeremy who was waiting just inside the door for me._

_Now I new exactly why Stefan hadn't want me to come out here, it was 10 minutes later and we were laying on the ground in the park, enjoying the stars while slowly getting high._

"_It helps take the edge off, ya know" Jeremy said after taking a big draw and handing the joint to me._

"_Helps take the edge off what?," I asked curiously, staring at the smoke in my fingers curiously._

"_Life," was all he responded with, I nodded in understanding._

"_Fair enough," I said taking one look at it and taking a big draw like Jeremy just had, I coughed a little which made Jeremy laugh, but after a few more puffs I was feeling pretty chill._

"_I think for the first time In my life that…I'm high, I'm feeling carefree, and some what slightly happy" I burst out laughing and began rolling around on the ground next to Jeremy_

"_We should totally do this more often," I said my voice growing more loud and my words becoming more delayed as I laid my head back and watched the stars again, Jeremy just laughed at me with a dopey expression._

"_Hell yeah, I got other shit to, If you want like an adrenaline shit and stuff?," _

"_Just tell me the time and place man and I'm there," I yelled, being suddenly interrupted by the sound of music, we laid there listening to it until I realised it was my phone, I picked it up and saw the caller id._

"_Ahh shit, Stefan's ringing me," I said looking at the phone and throwing it down next to me. _

"_Just Leave it," _

"_Yeah, I planned to" I said laughing with him again, I crawled closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder._

"_You know what, I'm like insanely hungry right now," Jeremy said turning his head to look at me._

"_Me to," I giggled "We better go back and get something to eat," I said slowly standing and helping Jeremy to his feet while laughing our heads off at nothing in particular._

_We began to walk across the park but were stopped dead in our tracks by Stefan and Damon, they took one look at the state of us and immediately new what was going on._

"_Home…NOW," Damon growled at both me and Jeremy._

_We looked at each other and both burst out into fits of laughter, eventually Stefan and Damon had managed to drag/carry us to Stefan's car._

_We climbed into the back of Stefan's care carefully and began to lean on each other, I was slowly becoming sleepy._

"_You know what Jer," I said sleepily "This is the start of an awesome friendship," I said quietly before shutting my eye's and falling asleep as I listened to the car speed down the road._

_I awoke the next day feeling slightly funny, probably from the previous nights events, I laughed to myself thinking back to how funny it had been, I stopped laughing though when I remembered Damon and Stefan's expressions when they had found me and Jeremy in the park…high._

_I sighed and decided that they would get over it, I quickly showered and dressed and then decided to see if anything interesting had been happening back at my old boarding school, I got bored after a while and decided to go onto a website that I hadn't been on in a while. _

_An hour later I finished reading a story I had found on the website, by the time I finished reading it I hadn't realised that I had tears sliding down my face._

_I felt like the little girl in the story, a drunken mum and a nonexistent dad, at least the dad in the story told her he had cared about her, I hadn't seen mine since about a month after Stefan and Damon had left had left 12 years ago._

_I curled up on the bed and cried into my pillow hoping they wouldn't here me, to cry was to show a sign of weakness, and weak was something I definitely wasn't, I can understand why Damon had taught me all the stuff he did, he knew I would need it later in life, he had seen the situation of my mom and dad before I was even old enough to realise what was wrong, yet he hadn't stuck around to help me._

_They still didn't know what had happened and I think that maybe it was finally time to tell them._

_I slowly descended the stairs, wiping my face of all evidence that I had been remotely upset, I didn't want to tell them together so I would find Stefan first, I walked into the library sitting at the desk deep in concentration, writing in his journal, was Stefan._

"_Stefan?," I mumbled not able to say much more as I felt like I was going to fall apart at any moment, he looked up and saw how upset I was, he rushed to my side immediately._

"_Lace, you've been crying, what's wrong," he didn't see this much and when he did he knew there was something seriously wrong._

"_I-I-I have to tell you s-something, I wasn't completely honest with what had happened since you and Damon left," I looked at the floor beginning to sob all over again._

"_Lacey, tell me? Come on sit over here and tell me everything," he steered me towards the couch where I curled up beside him._

"_After you and Damon left I think when I was 6, my life didn't run smoothly like id said it did, it crumbled to bits and my family fell apart," my sobs grew louder, Stefan wrapped his arms around me and tried as best he could to wipe my tears away. _

"_My mom and dad would get drunk and fight and scream, dad beat mom a lot and I couldn't do anything to stop it all, I was to little, all I did was hide under my bed and cover my ears like you had always told me two if something bad like that happened," I paused to try and take a normal breathe. _

"_6 months later dad left and he didn't come back, we found out 4 years later he had OD, mom started drinking more and coming home with a new guy every night, one however stuck around, his name was Liam," I tried to hide the hurt that stuck to my face._

_I looked up at him, and then slowly rolled my jumper sleeve up exposing a long since slightly faded burn mark on my arm._

"_I became the new play toy, he would throw me into walls and hurt me any way possible, and every time I screamed for mum she would look at me and say 'you never did anything to help me so its your own fault' and she'd leave me to get beat," I cried harder and harder._

"_I kept running away trying to find you and Damon but I didn't know where to look, I tried calling Zac but he didn't know where you were either, I always had to go back home tho, I tried to get to Zac once, but mum said if I ever told him she'd leave me out in the back yard," _

"_Every time I ran away the beatings would become more violent, eventually I stopped trying to, mum sent me away to boarding school when I was 11 and I didn't see either her or Liam again, then a week ago I got a call saying my mum had been murdered by her boyfriend and that I had to come home," Stefan had such anger in his eyes that he couldn't speak._

"_You know what's really sad, you'd think id be upset that id just lost the only family I'd had left, I was relieved, I didn't have to ever go back to that," I burst out crying even harder, my lip trembled as I tried to speak again_

"_The w-whole time I w-went through a-all I c-could ever w-wish was for y-you or D-Damon to c-come and h-help m-m-me b-but y-you n-never d-d-did," I said breaking into another huge wail of cries._

"_I'm so, so, so sorry kiddo, I am so sorry, I had no idea, I really honestly didn't, if I had of known I would have come and got you straight away I swear, I'm sorry," he held me tight cradling me as I cried._

"_I'm sorry," was all he could continue to say over and over, after my cries grew silent he gently laid me down on the couch and covered me with a blanket, he pushed my hair out of my face and wiped my tears away, I just laid there looking at him with an almost childlike expression, his head turned as he heard the click of the front door._

"_I'll be right back okay, I promise," he said kissing my forehead, I just laid there silently looking at nothing in particular and soon falling into a welcomed sleep._

_**Damon's POV**_

_As soon as I had walked in the front door Stefan had been in my face before I could take a step._

"_Well hello brother, what do you want?" I said slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let me pass._

"_Its Lacey, she told me something," he said with an angry look on his face._

"_What's she done now," I asked curious at what she had told Stefan and not me._

"_Nothing, she, well she told me some of the things that happened when we left, She's pretty messed up right now, she's been crying for a while," Damon said sadly his fists curled into balls._

_Now I was really angry, what the hell had happened to her that she didn't wana tell me._

"_If somebody hurt her, so help me, I WILL rip them limb from limb," I could feel my anger flaring up, I looked at Stefan and he couldn't meet my stare._

"_I think its better if she tells you," was all he would say to me._

"_Well then where the hell is she," I growled._

"_She's laying on the couch in the library," _

_I pushed past him and walked down the long hallway quickly opening the second last door on the right that led to the library._

_As soon as I reached the room however, it was empty._

"_Stefan," I growled "Where the hell is Lacey?," _

_Stefan stepped through the doorway and around me to get a view of the now empty library._

"_She was right here, I swear, I left her for one second," he cursed._

"_Well then, go find her," I growled again, my patience was being pushed and I was going to snap any minute._

"_Fine, I might require some help though," Stefan snapped back at me._

_We checked the house from top to bottom but couldn't find her anywhere, I tried calling her phone but she wouldn't answer, then something came to mind._

"_Call Elena," I told Stefan._

"_But why, Elena and Lacey aren't really that close, I don't think she wou-,"_

"_Just CALL HER," my patience breaking "Ask her where Jeremy is,"._

_A minute later Stefan was off the phone and grabbed his jacket heading for the front door._

"_He's out at some party that's going on down by the woods, Elena's going to meet us there," Stefan answered my questioning look._

_**Lacey's POV**_

_I heard Damon's voice and immediately felt sick, I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to get away and escape from everything, all of it._

_My phone buzzed in my pocket, I grabbed it out to find a new message from Jeremy._

_hey Lace_

_party dwn by the old bridge_

_in the woods, I got the goods,_

_u interested in a gud party _

_or wat?_

_Jer =)_

_with out hesitation I typed back quickly._

_You read my mind sounds good_

_meet me at the mystic grill _

_in 10 and walk from there?_

_Lacey xx_

_My phone bussed back a second later._

_Okay at the park now, _

_b there soon =)_

_I shoved my phone in my pocket and quickly jumped off the couch, I took a back entrance out of the study and quickly headed up to my room, I grabbed my leather jacket, then shoved some clothes, essentials and what not into a back pack._

_As quickly and quietly as possible I slid into Stefan's room grabbing the extra set of keys for his Mercedes he kept on his desk._

_I crept down the end of the hallway but soon heard Damon and Stefan arguing in the library, I went back to my room and headed straight for the window. _

_Carefully sliding the back pack down onto the ground, I found some vines and a couple of pipes sticking out of the side of the house that I used to climb down the wall._

_After a few minutes of struggling down the side of the wall, I was a couple of meters from the ground, I decided to jump._

_I landed with a soft thud on my feet, I kneeled for a second collecting myself as the pain that coursed through my legs from the jump slowly began to stop._

_I crept around the side of the house and peered at the car, Stefan had left it right out in the middle of the driveway, I checked to see if the coast was clear and quickly grabbed my bag and headed straight for the car._

_Once I was in and buckled up I quickly put the key in the ignition and sped out of the driveway heading straight for town. _

_I looked back in my review mirror and from a distance I swear I could see them standing at Stefan's window._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next ones on its way, so please read, review and enjoy = )**_


	4. Maybe it was my fault Maybe

**Okay guys so so so sorry for the like longest non update ever! Anyway thanks for everyone that read and reviewed, hope this was worth the wait!**

Lacey's POV-

I sped down the long road that led to town and slowed as I came into the busy streets of mystic falls coming to a stop outside the mystic grill and seeing Jeremy walk across the street to the entrance.  
I beeped him and set the high beams on, thoroughly scaring him, I dimmed them and got out, he looked at me and smirked.  
"So I see we've done a little 'grand theft auto' this evening, is it just me or is that Stefan's car?" I laughed.  
"Chill Jer, I just "borrowed" it for a quick escape, I needed to get out of the house," I said with a sad smile, he must have picked up on my mood change because he gave me a sympathetic smile and a hug.  
"What's wrong baby girl?,"  
"Nothing that can't be solved Jer, nothing at all, now let's get going before Damon and Stefan catch up,".  
We quickly jumped into the borrowed vehicle and we speed off nosily towards the woods and the old bridge in the forest, speeding faster and faster, loving the purr of the car and the feel of acceleration, Jeremy was enjoying himself to, grinning like crazy as we rocked up at the old woods.  
we slowed as we went off road and followed the old dirt track through the woods until we emerged where all the other teenagers had parked their cars, as we passed people looked and god did I love the attention I was getting for the car.  
We managed to find a spot and slowly got out of the car, I looked over at Jeremy who had a wicked grin on his face almost mirroring my own.  
"You ready for this Lace?"  
"hell yeah I am, let's go show these clowns what we're made of!"  
I walked around the front of the car to meet Jeremy and make our way to the party that was buzzing down through the woods with the music thumping but Jeremy stopped me for a second.  
"Hold up, hold up, I've got that thing I told you about, ya know the stuff?" he winked, talking about the drugs he'd told me about early.  
he fiddled around in his pocket and held up 2 small blue tablets, and looked at me, I just shrugged, picked up one and swallowed it, soon after he flicked the other into his mouth.  
"alright now we're ready," I said looping my arm through his and heading down to the party.  
having no idea what later events those drugs would cause.

**Damons POV-**

After seeing her speed away I was furious not only at the fact that she'd just run, but at the fact that she told Stefan something she couldn't bring herself to tell me first, it must have been bad but really, she told Stefan over me.  
I sped off towards the woods where the party was happening after I heard Elena mention where Jeremy was, Stefan hot in pursuit with me, we slowed when we finally reached the party and came to a normal walk as we blended in with all the other teenagers, keeping a firm eye out for Lacey or Jeremy.  
Stefan spotted Elena and Bonnie and we ran over to them, finding that they also had had no luck at finding the terrible twosome, growing more and more agitated by the second listening to Elena ramble that it was her fault and Stefan consoling her. I snapped.  
"You right Elena! It is your fault! Lacey would never do this, you need to learn to control your brother Elena he's a bad influence!," Elena looked taken back.  
"Damon, this is not Elena's fault, you're not helping the situation at all, go and find them," Stefan growled.  
"Oh I'm sorry that little miss perfect doesn't know how to control that drugged up little gilbert she calls a brother," I growled back.  
"Damon stop, this is not Elena's fault, Jeremy and Lacey are both a bit lost at the moment and we all know their as bad as each other if not Lacey more so than Jeremy, but we need to find them right now, so enough, go find them. Now." Bonnie hissed.  
"How about you take some of your own advice Bonnie and start looking," I hissed back, turning away and walking into the crowd to find Lacey.  
No sooner that I had done a whole once over of the party did I see Caroline, bee-lining straight towards me.  
"You obviously haven't found them yet then?"  
"Do you really think I'd still be looking if I had?" I snarled, not in the mood for anyone's shit right now.  
"Well I know, I was just saying, why don't you try doing a check through the edge of the party, further out in the woods, I'm going to do a sweep east of the party, you can take west?" she said before quickly zooming off through the party to the edge of the clearing.  
I pushed my way through the cloud and onto the edge of the clearing until I found where the party stopped and then continued to run further out doing a loop of the area, until I heard a twig snap.  
My head snapped to the exact location and I was there in under a second, all I saw was a squirrel collecting nuts, then another twig snapped, this time behind me.  
I swirled around just in time to come face to face with lacey as she pounced at me, absolutely livid, I was about to start yelling when something looked off.  
I held her at arm's length like people sometimes hold a baby to look at them, She was to pale and her pupils were huge and her nose was bleeding, that wasn't what worried me, it was the sick twisted grin she had contorting her face.  
"Well hello Damon, funny seeing you here, come to snack on the local wildlife have we?"  
"What the hell were you thinking, you think this is funny? Huh? You think this is a game? Well? ANSWER ME!" I shook her furiously, becoming angrier by the second, she just giggled with the sick expression still plastered on her face.  
"Of course it's a game Damon, everyone loves to play games, I mean come on, life is a game" she smirked arrogantly, I placed her on the ground and watched her as she started skipping in a circle, singing ring around the rosie.  
I kept a eye on her as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, never taking my eyes off her, dialled Stefan's number and waited for him to pick up, which he did on the first ring.  
"You found them?"  
"Just Lacey, come and get her now, there's something seriously wrong with her,"  
"Wrong with her? Like hurt? Is she hurt?"  
"No. Just get here. NOW." The line went dead and a minute later Stefan was by my side.  
He looked from her to me and then back to her, quickly walking over to Lacey and stopped her skipping in circles, he kneeled and looked at into her eyes.  
"Lacey, baby? What are you doing? What have you taken Lace?" after she just stood there with a blank expression back at him and opened her mouth to form an O, she burst into giggles.  
"Damon I'm taking her home, she's sick, she's on something, I need to get her home, find Jeremy," he quickly scooped her up into his arms and was gone in the blink of an eye.  
"Maybe she's finally lost it," I muttered.  
As I was walking back to the party I heard a groan come from the bushes, I quickly flew to the spot seeing Jeremy lying face down in the dirt, I reached down and grabbed him by the back of the neck, slowly raising him so I could drag him enough that his face wouldn't be torn to bits, but enough so his body still coped it.  
I held him in one hand while he groaned some more and took out my phone again dialling Caroline who was with Elena, telling her where we were and that I had Jeremy.  
A few minutes later and I surely enough, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline came running over.  
"Oh my god Jeremy!" Elena quickly ran over to where I threw his body to the ground.  
"He'll be fine," I growled as I walked past the 3 fretting girls cowering over Jeremy's limp body.  
"What the hell Damon! WHAT DID YOU DO!," Elena screamed at me through a tear streaked face.  
"Was that a thank you I here," I smirked, "Oh and nothing that he didn't already do to himself," I said turning away and walking towards the crowded party throwing a "Your Welcome," over my shoulder as I went.  
I decided to bypass the party and run the quickest way home, I needed to get back to Lacey and see what the hell was really wrong with this kid.  
Maybe id caused all the damage, Maybe it was all my fault. Maybe. 


	5. I just want the truth

**So one of my reviewers mentioned that they didn't like how I was portraying Jeremy?  
I'm portraying him at the moment as the old Jeremy just going through his "faze" don't worry the nice sweet Jeremy will soon be here thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!  
**  
**Damon's POV -**

I quickly arrived home and as soon as I walk through the front door I hear Stefan struggling to control Lacey and calm her down.  
"LACEY CALM DOWN, just STOP, Please," he pleaded.  
She was crawling all over the floor and running around the room like a 4 year old with a serious sugar buzz.  
"After all this time you still couldn't control her?" I just shook my head at him.  
I quickly darted up into her room into the bathroom, and turned on the cold water in the bathtub putting the plug in and then retreating back downstairs, sitting on one of the chairs arms just watching her some more while Stefan tried to calm her down.  
"Well?" he questioned looking at me for some sort of help, I just smirked.  
After another couple of minutes she collapsed onto the ground again to roll around some more, I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder holding her tightly to stop her struggling.  
I quickly darted upstairs into her room and back into the bathroom and with a swift plonk I tossed her into the icy cold water flowing in the bath.  
After a second or to she came up coughing and spluttering.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DAMON?" she looked at me like I'd gone mad. Maybe I had.  
She splashed around in the bath, shivering cold, trying to climb out, I just held her in there and gave her a good long stare.  
"Now you're going to stay right here until I tell you otherwise and you're going to tell me exactly what the hell is wrong with you Lace, your scaring me, not to mention everyone else, where did my sweet little angel go," she just looked at me with a blank expression back.  
"Don't you dare give me that look and act dumb," I growled, the expression slowly slipped from her face and she was her again.  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled sadly "I'm cold," she started shivering again.  
I turned on the hot water and waited for the bath to fill up and became steamy again, then I looked back at her face, she was looking at the water trailing her fingers in it and splashing it, just like she'd done when she was little.

**Lacey's POV-**  
He hadn't looked at me with affection and sadness in his eyes like that for a very long time, I knew I screwed up, I knew I shouldn't keep doing stuff like this and I knew that I had really hurt him by not telling him what I should have in the first place.  
"I'm really sorry, I do mean it," I trailed my fingers through the water some more and then looked up into his eyes again.  
"Dad overdosed, Mum became a crack addict with a long list of boyfriends that loved to give me a pounding and then one day, one went mental and murdered her, and not you nor Stefan ever came to save me, not once," I felt tears escape and looked back down at the water.  
He reached down and tilted my head up, softly wiping my tears away.  
"I'm sorry baby girl, I would have if I'd know, I would never let anyone hurt you, ever, You mean everything to me, you're my little sister…your my entire world little one" I snapped my head to the side out of his grip.  
"Well guess what, you did let someone hurt me and the sad part is, if you'd ever come back, I would've been okay, just once come back, but I guess to someone like you, I meant nothing," I slid to the other end of the bathtub and wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my head on my knees and glaring at him.  
He looked like he was actually in pain and that he deeply regrated everything, I was beginning to feel like I shouldn't be so harsh on him, when the years of pain and torture came flooding back and I just shut my eyes and turned away.  
After a minute or two all I could hear was the quiet, I looked around to find the door a jar and Damon gone, I sighed, this wasn't the end of it.  
I quickly took a shower and changed into some dry clothes, hearing my stomach grumble I decided to make my way downstairs, this would be a very late dinner.  
As I got to the landing I noticed Elena sitting next to Stefan on the couch and paused to hear the conversation they were having.  
"Stefan, It's really not your fault, you shouldn't feel responsible, those terrible people put her through hell, its not something you could have helped when you had no idea," she rubbed his back as he sat with his head in his hands.  
"I know but maybe if I'd just gone back and checked up on her every so often, Maybe she would've been okay and maybe if I'd just taken her away in the first place she'd be fine,"  
"As much as she's been through, she's pulled out okay at the other end Stefan, she's a little bit messed up but she's dealing with it in her own way, which isn't exactly the best way, your job now is to make sure she deals with it in the right way and give her all the love and attention she needs right now," he looked up at Elena with sad eyes.  
"I know and your right, I just still feel responsible and I think a part of me will always feel that way," she smiled sadly at him.  
"That's the human in you still, it wouldn't be right if a part of you never still felt that way, but you know what in time that will fade, after you help her and watch her go on to fulfil her life and her goals, you smile and realise you may not have been able to help then, but you helped her now," he nodded and hugged her.  
"Your amazing you know that," pecking her on the lips and then just sitting there gazing into her eyes.  
I knew I shouldn't have interrupted the moment but I was really hungry, I felt bad for Elena and how much she would have had to go through with Jeremy tonight and I relaxed a little.  
I strolled into the lounge room and stood in front of Stefan who quickly jumped up and hugged me.  
"Your all better now Lace?" I gave him a small smile.  
"As good as I can be but there is one thing," he pulled back from the hug and frowned.  
"What's that?" and with that as if on cue my stomach rumbled.  
"I'm hungry," I grinned he just smiled back.  
"I thought you might be so I ordered some Chinese, your favourite, it's on the counter," I just grinned at him.  
"I'm just going to quickly walk Elena to her car and I'll be back, I promise," he quickly kissed me on the forehead and grabbed Elena's hand, I gave her a small smile and nodded goodbye.  
After running into the kitchen and quickly devouring the contents of the Chinese I felt a little sleepy, deciding I would turn in because it had been one hell of a day and I was exhausted.  
I met Stefan on my way up to the landing.  
"Tired?" I yawned in response.  
"Very," he smiled.  
"We'll let's get you tucked in then," after making it to my room and jumping into bed under my covers, I looked at Stefan as he pulled the covers up around me and tucked me in.  
"You're the best brother ever Steffy, I love you heaps," he looked down at me with a small smile and kissed my forehead.  
"And you're the bestest little sister a brother could ever ask for, I love you to kiddo, now you should get some sleep, I have a whole day planned for us tomorrow," I shut my eyes and smiled.  
"Oh and by the way, where's Damon gone?" I asked curiously, he frowned.  
"The last I saw of him was when he stormed out of the house looking furious," I sadly looked away.

"It's okay, he'll be back, he's just going to get it out of his system," he didn't look so convinced.  
"Okay then, goodnight brother," he slowly shut the door murmuring "goodnight little sister," as he went.  
I rolled onto my side and looked out my window at the moon and the old tree's swaying in the wind, I wasn't convinced by what Stefan had said either and was sure something far worse was bound to happen because everyone knew, when Damon needed to get something out of his system, he'd take down a whole town doing it.

**So guys, I know this was a short chapter AGAIN but how are you liking it? The next chapter is going to make up for the last couple of short chapters, a lot of exciting stuff will definitely be going on so stay tuned!**


	6. Emergency

**So I am SOOO sorry for not updating for forever! But I finally kicked that writer's block and I think this will be the best chapter yet! Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means the world to me ******

Lacey's POV -  
As I lay there in bed, my mind was rushing with a million thoughts, mostly just one standing out though, don't do anything stupid Damon...please.

I tossed and turned for a couple of hours before sleep finally succumbed me, it was short lived however when I heard an argument break out from downstairs, I rolled over checking the clock.

3:47, it flashed back in neon letters, who the hell was Stefan fighting with at this time of the morning.

I slowly climbed out of bed, pausing for a second as my eyes adjusted and I wiped sleep out of the crooks in my eye, I tiptoed to the door and slowly turned the handle, all the while holding my breath, as I crept down the hallway to the landing the argument hit my ears and I strained to listen.

I watched the scene bellow as Damon swiftly walked through the downstairs hallway heading for the study, Stefan right on his tail.

"Damon what did you do," He urged his brother to tell him.

"Nothing little brother, just took care of some business," He pushed past Stefan as Stefan tried to halt him with his hands.

"If it was such nothing then why are you covered in blood?" He shot at Damon angrily.  
I sucked in a breath, what had Damon done, he just leaves out of nowhere and then all of sudden shows back up in the middle of the night, covered in blood but claiming he'd just been taking care of business, I knew Damon and I could tell that something was off, so could Stefan obviously as he persisted to get it out of him.

"Damon, I know your lying, so just fess up before we get stuck in a mess and I have to clean it up tomorrow," Stefan said slowly, Damon smiled down at him and sighed patting him on the back.

"I already told you little brother, everything is taken care off, no mess to clean up, I made sure of it," he walked into the study and reached for the scotch jar and grabbed a glass, quickly pouring himself some of the beverage.

Stefan crossed the room in seconds, furious he knocked the glass out of Damon's hand and pinned him to the wall, eyes turning black, Damon just laughed.

"Honestly Stefan I don't know why your panties are in such a bunch, it was my business, I took care of it and it has nothing to do with you. So just drop it." He demanded eyes turning black to match his brothers, he growled signally Stefan to let him go or there would be hell to pay.

I decided to take action, they would stop fighting if I was there, I know they would, so I slowly climbed down the stairs walking into the study and catching both the attention of Stefan and Damon, their faces returned to normal and softened when I entered the study, Stefan quickly let go of Damon before crossing the room to stand infront of me.

"Lacey, kiddo, what are you doing up this late, its late little one, lets get you back to bed," He smiled looking down at me trying to turn me away from the sight of Damon, I just yawned and rubbed my eyes before walking around Stefan and going to hug Damon, I paused when I got to him though seeing his blood soaked shirt and jacket.

"Wha…What happened?" I looked up at him slowly, He forced a smile quickly and smoothed my hair out of my face.

"Nothing for you to worry about baby girl, how about you go back to bed and I'll have a quick shower and come and tuck you back in?" He tried to coax me back upstairs just like Stefan had, I remained glued to the spot.

"No…What happened Damon," I looked up at him trying to get him to look me in the eye but when he refused I gave up.

"Fine, be that way," and withought another word I brushed past Damon and Stefan climbing the stairs again back to bed.

I had been reading a book in bed waiting for Damon to come in and see me when there was a knock at the door and then the door slowly inched open revealing a clean showered Damon,  
He smiled at me but I ignored it and continued reading my book, I heard him sigh and cross  
the room.

He slowly sat down on my bed, laying beside me trying to see what I was reading, I shut the book and gave him a stern look, the look I got back though was startling, his eyes were filled with sadness and guilt.

"I don't lie to you Damon so you should be truthful to me to," I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out my window at the full moon, I felt his arms softly fold around my body and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know Lace, I'm sorry," he said sadness evident in his voice, I looked down at him, watching as he closed his eyes and listened to the beat of my heart, I slowly played with his hair, smoothing it back out of his face, his breathing became even and I was sure after a while he had fallen asleep.

I gently moved his head to the pillow and reached over to turn the lamp off, just before I did I looked down at his still face, a second later his eyes flicked open and they were the black of night, his fangs drawn out and ready to attack, my breath caught in my throat as he leaped at my throat, grabbing my shoulders in a strong hold, I was powerless, his fangs clamped down on my throat and just as I felt the scream rising up my throat I was shaken awake.

I Sat up quickly, my breath heavy and erratic in my throat while sweat rolled down my forehead, I looked up to find Damon's blue eyes staring down at me concerned, I shook my head and pulled my knees up to my chest raping my arms around them slowly.

"Lace, you okay," he said wiping the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear, I was still breathing to hard and couldn't catch my breath so I just nodded, his expression began to grow worried as my breathing still didn't slow and I started to feel dizzy, I clutched my head unrolling my body and trying to sit up normally, breathing growing harder by the second.

"Damon. Puffer. Now," was all I could manage before my breath became strangled in my throat, his eyes lit up in fear as he ran around my room trying to find it.

"Where is it," he said quickly, becoming more worried by the second.

"Stefan. Ste..Steff…He…knows," I gasped out, becoming dizzy I laid back down, my chest rising and falling quickly, breath rasping in my throat, Damon was gone in seconds and I could hear him yelling out to Stefan in the house, a minute later he was back with Stefan, Elena and Bonnie in tow.

Stefan quickly crossed the room in 3 easy strides and handed me the puffer, helping me bring it up to my mouth as I tried to take a breath in and use it, I took 3 puffs and waited for a minute or 2, my breathing getting harder and I felt tears streak down my face.

"Cant…Breathe…" I grabbed at Stefan as it felt like my throat was closing off and I was barely getting any breaths in, he looked down at me and then quickly looked at Damon.

"Hospital. Now." Damon said quickly hoisting me up into his arms from the bed and in a flash we were out at the cars, Stefan quickly followed, Hoping into the front seat of the car as Damon cradled me in the back.

I looked up into his face, getting more and more frightened by the second as I felt my breaths becoming unbearable, I tried to shut my eyes and level my breathing but it was no use.

"Stefan, go! Now! Shes turning blue," Damon cried at Stefan as he sped through town, Bonnie and Elena following in a car just behind them.  
We pulled up at the hospital quickly but everything became a blur as tears clouded my eyes and blackness started to consume me, I fought against it trying to stay awake, I was going to win this.

I heard people rushing around me and voices, some calling my name some talking about something to do with my breathing, after a while I tuned it out but sure enough for the second time that morning I passed out cold, not even acknowledging what was going on around me.  
I knew I was going to be okay, id just taken a little nap, just a little nap, Damon and Stefan were there, I was going to be fine, I was sure of it. Or so I thought.

**So im trying to find a direction to go with this story and im struggling a bit but just bare with my guys im trying!**


	7. I think I'll keep you

Hey guys so im soo sorry for the late update but, here it is! And thank you again for everyone reviewing!  
don't own the VD, just the stuff you don't recognize.

**Damons POV-**

As I held her in my arms as we sped to the hospital her eyelids began to flutter shut and her face pailed, lips turning from a rosey pink to a blue.  
"Stefan, Go! Now! She's turning blue!," I yelled at Stefan In the drivers seat as he hit the accelerator.

We pulled up at the hospital quickly but before we got out I made a irrational decision as Stefan wrenched open the passenger door almost ripping it off its hinges.  
I pulled my sleeve back from my wrist and quickly made a large cut upwards and waited for the dark blood to spill out.

"Damon, what are you doing!" Stefan cried looking at me panicked.

"I am not having her die on me, this will either fix her or turn her, either way she's not leaving me!" I growled as I brought my wrist down to her mouth and drained a large amount into her open mouth.

"Damon no!" Stefan cried, but It was already to late, within the blink of an eye I flew out of the car past Stefan and straight into the emergency room.

"Help, I need somebody now!" I yelled out into the foyer, a minute later 2 nurses and a doctor rushed toward me, quickly taking Lacey from my arms.

"Whats wrong with her?" the doctor questioned as he rushed Lacey on a bed through a long corridor.

"Asthma, she has very bad asthma, the doctor said she has reactive asthma," as soon as the words were out of my mouth the doctor turned to the nurses.

"Code blue, I need something to open her throat up with, stat!" One of the nurses held me back as they finally pushed her through a set of big swinging doors.

"no, I need to go with her!" I cried out as the nurse held me back.

"I'm sorry sir, you wont be aloud past this point, you need to return to the waiting room," She said sympathetically.

I fought against it for 10 more minutes before finally giving up when Stefan came up behind me followed by Bonnie and Elena.

"Damon its going to be okay, she'll be fine," Elena tried to sooth.

"Yeah of course she'll be fine, he gave her his blood before they dragged her away," Stefan growled.

"You what!" Elena's voice was high and squeaky.

"His reasoning was that she was either going to be fine, or one of us, but of course she would still be with him and that's all Damon cares about, isn't it brother," Stefan growled at me again.

"Don't start with me brother, I did what I had to do to save her," I hissed back at his shoving him into the nearest wall, He quickly composed himself and marched right back over to me getting in my face.

"No Damon, you didn't do what you had to do, you just cant stand to be alone so you drag other people into your misery, you know If she's turned, she'll hate you forever!" He growled back

"We'll see," I finished, finalizing the conversation before walking back the foyer and sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie reluctantly sitting down beside me.

Half an hour later and the doctor came back out to see us, I was the first to rise out of my chair so he aimed his news at me.

"She's in the clear now, we had to cut open her throat and stick some tubes down her airways to clear the passage, but she's fine now, actually she's probably better then fine, its an odd thing that she's recovered so quickly, her throat is completely open and she's breathing normally now, id like to keep her for another hour or 2 but after that she should be right to leave," He said sympathetically to the small group.

"Oh thank god," Elena said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" I Asked quickly, the doctor hesitated for a second but nodded in agreement after I worked a little mind control on him.

We followed the doctor back through the long hallway and through the doors to a private room off to the left of the doors, as soon as we stepped through the doors

Lacey was sitting up facing a nurse as she took some blood, She smiled tiredly as she saw us.

"Hey, she managed to croak out to me as I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"My little princess is okay," I smiled down at her, pushing her fringe out of her face, she frowned up at me for a second.

"You gave me your blood didn't you," She croaked out again, I played the innocent part.

"I don't know what your talking about I said sternly, she glared at me this time.

"Damon! You know what could have happened if id…if I hadn't of made it," She tripped up over the last couple of words as she looked at me.

"Don't be to hard on him little one, I probably would have done the same," Stefan said coming to my rescue and defending me.

"I don't need you defending me Stefan, I did what I had to do end of story," I growled.

We sat around bickering for the next 2 hours before finally the doctor came in and announced that we were free to take lacey home, I carried her all the way to the car, not wanting her to strain herself, she may have had my blood to heal her but she was still exhausted.

After arriving home, I took her straight to her room and tucked her into her bed, albeit her protests.

"Your going to stay in bed and rest," I growled as she tried to protest some more.

"Damon," She said slowly as if a question, I looked at her sad eyes.

"It wasn't a dream this morning was it, you and Stefan were arguing weren't you, downstairs, and you were covered in blood weren't you," I knew exactly what she was talking about, I pulled a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Lacey?" I played stupid again.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said catching my full attention this time as she growled at me.

"No Little one, I promise you, it was definitely a dream" I replied kissing the top of her forehead before pulling her blankets up around her, no sooner had I done that, she was asleep, breathing softly, I watched he innocent form lay sleeping before sighing and turning away and heading back down stairs.

I heard a commotion from the library as I descended to the landing, It was Stefan yelling at someone, there was a crash a glass was smashed, Elena cried out in panic.

As I rushed into the library I saw Stefan had Elena pinned up to the fireplace with a piece of broken chair aimed at her chest, it took me a second to do a double take before I realized that Elena was actually standing behind the couch and the commotion had been caused by none other then Katherine.

She looked over at me from the fireplace where Stefan had her pinned.

"Well hello there Damon," she said my name seductively.

"Katherine," I Growled in response "What the hell are you doing here"

"Nice to see you to," She squeaked out as Stefan tightened his grip on her throat and pushed the stake closer to her heart.

"Now now Stefan, we all know you would never kill me, so let's just drop the act shall we," Katherine said looking down at my younger brother.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Katherine," Stefan growled again.

"I only came for a visit, no need to be so hostile boys," She winked at me and held a smirk on her face slowly.

"Leave. Now." I commanded at her, She pushed her bottom lip out in an attempt to sulk.

"Why would I wana do that when we're having so much fun here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because everyone here wants to rip you limb from limb, Now, LEAVE." I yelled my anger boiling up inside me, she sighed pulling her hands away from Stefan's arms in mock defense, he slowly let her down and placed her on the ground.

"Oh all right then, you boys used to be so much more fun," She laughed softly.  
She slowly walked around Stefan and then began to walk past me, trailing a finger along my chest as she did, I snapped it away quickly, hating her touch me like that.

She stopped at the Library doorway and smiled sadistically at all of us, capturing everyone's attention at once.

"Oh and I have a message boys, From Klaus," With this we all stiffened the air becoming tense.

"I'll be seeing you," she smirked before disappearing out the door and through the front door with a soft click, we waited in silence for a minute before anyone uttered a word, I was the first to break it.

"Well that's just, GREAT," I turned to my liquor cabinet and grabbed a silver flask, downing the whiskey I had stored in there, all in one gulp.

"What are we going to do Stefan," Elena cried and ran into his awaiting arms, they just stood there, tight in and embrace as I rolled my eyes and took a seat on one of the couches.

"We need a plan and fast," Stefan said directing it at me, I rolled my eyes again.

That's great little brother but right now we have nothing, absolutely nothing, so unless you know how to kill an original or know someone who can, we're screwed,"  
And with that, the realization dawned on us, as of right now, we had nothing.  
**  
Laceys POV-  
**  
I woke up early the next day not even being able to contain my excitement; it was my first day at a new school.  
I had rested up the last couple of days after my accident so Id be fit and ready to leave the house when school started, the boys had been on edge the last couple of days, well everyone had really, maybe because it was from my accident I don't know but they were sure keeping a close eye on me.

I got ready in record time, putting on a pair of denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt, paired with the tiffany and co necklace that Damon had got me.  
I played around with my curls until they sat perfectly and kept touching up my make up for fear of something smudging, after I decided I was happy with it I packed my Marc Jacobs black studded bag that Damon had also given me as a present and chucked on my ankle light blue converse, I took a final look in the mirror and with a nod I set off for downstairs.

Damon and Stefan were talking ferociously about something in the kitchen as I entered but quickly stopped when they saw me approach, both smiling a little to hard at me.

"There's my girl, All ready for school," Damon said hugging me with a pained face.

"You know if you don't feel up to going to school yet you can stay home with me and we can hang out, or I can take you shopping, we can do whatever you want?" Damon urged.

"Oh come on Damon, you've had me on lockdown for the last week, I need some fresh air and new people to talk to," I laughed at him, Stefan turned to look at us, all seriousness now on his face.

"Damon's right Lace, if you don't feel up to it you can stay home for longer?" Stefan questioned, I frowned.

"Seriously what is with you two! I'm fine! I NEED to leave the house I'm sick of being driven up the wall doing nothing!" I protested to their dismay, Damon sighed.

"Have you got everything? Books, Phone, Asthma Puffer, Lunch money?" Damon asked slowly.

"Yep, all there," I said smiling with enthusiasm.

"I think I should drop you to school," He started.

"DUDE! ENOUGH! I'm going with Stefan, everything is going to be okay, I'm not going to have an attack and I'm going to make new friends," I said smiling widely up at him, he along with Stefan had grim expressions on their faces.

"Seriously what is with you to, its like it's the end of the world that I'm going to school, its not like I'm going to die at school," I joked, they both had a frantic look to their eyes but tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah I guess your right and I'm going to be around ALL day so you should be fine," Stefan finished with a little to much emphasis on all, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay Steffy, whatever you say" I said playfully punching his arm.  
We walked as a group to the car, the guys looking around the yard slowly, that was a bit odd.

As I was about to climb into the car Damon grabbed me and gave me one last bone crushing hug before kissing my forehead and pulling me back to stare at me in all seriousness.

"If you need me at all, ANYTIME today, call me and I will be there in a flash," he said looking worryingly at me, okay now their behavior was a little bit suspicious.

"I know," I said smiling sweetly up at him before standing on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and then climbing slowly into the car.

As we pulled out of the driveway, I looked back at Damon's unmoving form, his forehead creased in a frown, arms crossed against his chest, it unnerved me, He was never like this.

"Stefan," I began as we pulled along the main road.

"Mm?" he said in reply as he drove carefully through town.

"What's up with Damon, I'm worried about him," I said slowly, he looked at me with a small smile.

"Nothing at all to worry about kiddo, he just worries about you an awful lot," he said frowning as we pulled into the school car park, I nodded in understanding but it was still worrying me.

As we crossed the lawn to the administration building we were greeted by Jeremy and Elena, I smiled widely at Jeremy, he'd been keeping me a lot of company the week I was on house arrest from my asthma hospital visit.

"Jer!" I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"There's my favorite girl," I smiled, I liked the sound of that, I wasn't going to admit it but I had formed a small crush on my newest closest friend.

"Hey Elena," I smiled over at the girl currently preoccupying Stefan's arms happily.

"Hey Lace, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned, I laughed at this.

"Well thanks to this one and Damon I've been on constant house arrest, and I've barley been able to leave bed, so right now, I'm feeling pretty amazing to be outside," I said pointing at Stefan and beaming widely.

"Well I'm glad your feeling better," she said returning the smile warmly.

"I have to take Lace to the administration building to get her forms sorted out but I'll see you in class?" Stefan questioned, She looked worried for a second but the expression was gone as she nodded and gave him a quick kiss walking into the building followed shortly by Jeremy.

"We'll probably have the same subjects so I'll see you in class Lace," Jeremy smiled before running to catch up with Elena.

"See you in there," I called back, Stefan looked amused.

"You two seem to be getting close," Stefan observed, I laughed.

"Of course, he was my first new friend in town," I beamed up at him happily.

"Yes well lets keep it that way," Stefan laughed it off.  
The school day flew past as Stefan took care of all my papers and I got settled into all my classes, the only one I didn't have with Jeremy was French, other then that we were in the same History, Science, Math, English and Art Classes.

I had just finished French and was crossing the quad to the front of the cafeteria where Jeremy and Stefan both said they'd meet me when a stranger stood in my way, I looked up as I almost crashed into him apologizing quickly, he smiled down at me.

"The fault is entirely mine," He said in what sounded like a British accent, I looked him over once, he looked around Damon's age but I wasn't sure, could have been Stefan's age really, he had light caramel hair and bright green eyes, he had a gorgeous smile and perfect white straight teeth.

"I'm sorry so rude of me, I never introduced myself, my name is Nicklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson but everyone just calls me Klaus," he said politely extending a hand, I took it quickly, his touch was slightly cold and for a second I could've sworn I saw a look in his eyes but I quickly shook it off.

"I'm Lacey, Lacey Salvatore, nice to meet you, are you new here?" His smile grew for a second and then he nodded, yes actually just transferred in, I'm a little lost, I'm trying to find my way to the cafeteria," He had that gorgeous smile on again and I was mesmerized.

"Oh so did i! I know it's a little confusing, I can show you the way if you'd like?" I offered politely, he looked around and smiled again.

"That would be great, thank you," I started off towards the cafeteria questions brewing in my head.

"So where did you transfer from?" I asked curiously, the whole while he kept his full attention on me.

"Just from Chicago, but before that England, as you can probably tell by my accent, I travel a lot," He smiled softly at me.

"oh that's so cool, I've always wanted to go to England, what's it like?" I asked curiously again.

"Cold," he said finally, ending that topic of conversation as we approached the cafeteria.  
we quickly got food and continued to make conversation until we walked outside and met the group of Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy at a nearby table, they  
smiled up at me as I walked over but had a quizzical look as to who the stranger was beside me.

"Guys this is Klaus, He's new here, he just transferred in from Chicago," I said quickly taking a seat next to Jeremy and leaving a space for Klaus next to me.

The whole table fell silent and Elena choked on a piece of sandwich she'd been eating, Stefan had a hard look to his face and he was staring rigidly at Klaus, Bonnie just Sat in fear and Jeremy and I were confused by everyone else's silence and reactions.

"Sorry about them, they don't get out much," I joked to Klaus, his eyes light up amused at my joke.

"That's Bonnie, Elena, My brother Stefan and Jeremy," I pointed to each of the people seated at the table but they all remained glued to the spot in fear or silence.

"It's a…pleasure to meet you all," Klaus purred again with his accent.  
I looked around the table and everyone still hadn't moved.

"Ah guys your kinda being rude," I managed to say quietly, looking around at them and then back at Klaus.

"Oh no, really love its fine, I think its just because I'm one of the Originals, a very old family of vampires, that and I'm hunting down Elena to be my sacrifice, to break an ancient curse," He purred again looking at me as he opened his can of coke and took a sip, I sat glued to my spot, realization had finally hit me, he was a vampire. After Elena. A very very bad Vampire. He pulled a face as he took another sip.

"They haven't changed the taste much, just added more sugar, ghastly stuff it is," he looked at the table again.

"Now now children, I'm just here for a little friendly conversation, no need to worry. Yet." He finished.

"Leave, Now," Stefan finally managed out growling.

"I don't think so Mr. Salvatore, I'm just starting to like it here and besides if you try anything, I'll break your little sisters neck," he stared amused from Stefan to myself.

"Such a shame really, she's quite entertaining, I can see why you and Damon keep her around," he said stroking my cheek, softly I flinched back.

"Touch her again and you're dead," Jeremy growled trying to put an arm around me and pull me away from Klaus.  
"Oh how cute, I think somebody has a crush on you sweetheart," Klaus said motioning to Jeremy.

"I'm not going to tell you again, LEAVE" Stefan growled one last time, Klaus's expression became dark and angry.

"You do not speak to me like the young Vampire, I am a lot older then you, you will respect me and I will do what I want," he commanded back, slamming a hand down on the table, everyone flinched, after looking around the table his eyes came to land back on me.

"Now I just came to inform you, I'm staying for a while and you will stay out of my way and let me do what I came to do," he said eyes narrowing in on Stefan, Stefan's face became blank for a second and he nodded.

"Yes Master Klaus," I was shocked.

"Stefan what the hell!" I cried out about to reach across the table, Elena shook her head at me just as Klaus's arm came to rest on my shoulder holding me in place.

"Don't worry little one, I've just compelled him is all, he's not being a traitor," he informed me, I tried to shrug his hand off my shoulder but as I did his grip became tighter.

"Let me go," I growled at him, trying to bring my other hand up to punch him or do something, He had a amused expression on his face again.

"I like this one, I think I'll keep her," He smiled across the table at the others.

"Like hell you will," Jeremy began to fly at Klaus from next to me but Klaus stopped him quickly.

"Touch me and I will snap your neck like a twig," he said like an order.

"If..if, I go with you, will you leave them alone," I tried the question quickly, he contemplated it for a second and then nodded.

"Very well then love, I think that is a deal," He smiled at me again, everyone at the table tried to protest but as soon as Klaus turned to them again they stopped, his eyes fell on all of them, one by one he compelled them.

"You will sit at this table as if nothing has happened and you will not leave until the bell has rung," they all nodded in response and I looked at them sadley, what was I going to do, Klaus slowly rose from his seat and held out a hand to me waiting for me to take it, I looked at them all one last time and then slipped it into his grip, slowly but surely he pulled me away from my friends, and away from the life I was about soon to forget.


	8. The kind stranger

**Hello my lovely followers and readers! I do apologize for such a late reply but im now back on the scene and ive got my mojo back to write so stay tuned for plenty more to come!  
Thank you all so much and enjoy :D**

Damons POV -

"WHAT?! What do you mean she's gone Stefan! How could you let this happen?!" I yelled at Stefan, throwing my glass full of scotch into the fire place.

"Calm down Damon, there was nothing we could have done, this isn't Stefan's fault," Elena protested trying to defend my brother.

"She's right Damon, this isn't Stefan's fault but if you just calm down for 2 minutes I can tell you what I was about to tell everyone else," Bonnie spoke up from the other side of the room, in a safe vicinity away from where I now fumed.

"And that is what little witch," I growled in her direction now.

"A location spell Damon, She may be hidden but she can be found," She said with a triumphant smile on her face, I scoffed at her.

"Of course she can but does anyone else see the bigger picture here? You seem to forget that we're dealing with originals!" I shouted again, obviously no one else was realizing the magnitude of the current predicament we were in.

"We can deal with that later when we get her back Damon," Stefan shot at me frustrated. 

"Oh yeah after what? We're dead or worse, she is," I picked up the nearest object I could feel and threw it at his head, He quickly dodged it to quickly move to my side and gave me a swift shove to the otherside of the room.

"STOP THIS! I know your angry but right now we need to work together to get her back not against each other!" Elena yelled at us.  
Stefan stepped back with his hands up in defence signifying his truce.

"You taught her enough for her to know not to be stupid, she'll be able to keep herself alive and talk her out of anything she has coming Damon, for now she will be fine, I know she will," Stefan said looking at me with a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Fine" I said giving up and sighing turning to look at the small group "So whats the plan"

**Lacey's POV - **

I woke up to darkness disorientated at first and then realizing I had a blindfold on and hand restraints, and I was pretty certain I was on a bed.

I struggled for a couple of minutes and then realized it was going to be no help, thinking rationally for a moment I rolled my head feeling around for anything beside me. Nothing. This was going to be a lot harder then I thought, my legs however were not bound, I slowly swung them over the side of the bed feeling around the floor, I found a bedside table located next to the bed with quite a sharp corner.

Making sure I didn't poke my eyes out I nudged my head up and down the corner where the material was bound around my head, slowly but surley I pulled it off over my head by the corner, Blinded for a minute or two everything started to swim into focus.

I looked around, I was in a large room, expensively decorated with high ceilings and fancy looking paintings on the wall. I searched the room for anything sharp enough to cut through the bounds, there was absoltuley nothing in here that could help me.

My eyes wandered some more before they landed on a small mirror in the corner of the room on an antique dresser, if I was thinking what I was thinking it was going to work but it was also going to hurt very badly.  
I quickly shuffled over to the mirror and reached my bound hands forward trying to pry the mirror off the dresser but had no such luck, yep this was going to hurt.

I positioned myself and quickly listened for any coming footsteps, the coast sounded clear, I breathed a shaky breathe counting in my head. .three.  
I thrust my bounded hand forward as hard as I could, waiting for a huge crash but nothing, there was a small crack to the mirror.

"Oh come on," I groaned my knuckles split and now dripping with blood from the effort.

"Okay then lets try something else," I took a deep breathe and hurdled myself at the mirror head first.  
**crack, crack, crack, smash**

I saw stars for a few moments and was very disorientated to the point where I fell to my knees to hold my head for a second, I pulled my hand back after several moments to see the burgundy liquid cover my hand and felt a cool couple of droplets rolling down my forhead.

"Dammit" I swore quickly, I didn't have time for this, I hoisted myself to my feet and grabbed the biggest piece of broken mirror I could find, turning it upside down in my palms and trying rigorously to cut through the restraints listening out for any sounds.

I was almost through when I heard the crunch of a car over gravel quickly followed by a car door. I panicked, slicing quicker and cutting my arm in the process, it didn't matter I was through the restraints and now I had to run.  
I felt the door knob and it turned easily in my touch, not locked at all, I peaked out a second and then slid out, closing it quietly behind me.

I now had two choices, left or right, they were both just hallways with more rooms. Shit shit shit, okay eanie meanie miny moe! I whispered, picking the left hallway.

I ran as fast as I could, a corner was coming up on my right and I took it, leading to a set of grand stairs, a sigh of relief watched over me as I knew that there had to be a door at the bottom of those steps.  
I was about to take the first step as I heard the front door open and two british accents in hurried conversation.

"Not yet bekka, it is not time yet," shit. I ducked back up the corridor hearing footsteps on the lowest steps of the grand staircase.

I looked around, I had no choice but to choose a door and hide.

I looked around at the four doors in front of me, the footsteps growing closer, I didn't have time for this, I hurried towards the last one on the left and without seeing the surroundings I was walking into, thrust open the door and quickly shutting it, leaning closely and hearing the footsteps reach the top of the landing growing closer, more conversation from Klaus and whoever else his companion was the footsteps then began to fade off in the distance soon I couldn't hear anything.

I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized id been holding, leaning over and beginning to pant.

"And who might you be young one?" I jumped almost screaming from shock but quickly shutting my mouth and turning around in surprise.  
A tall, very well presented man was standing in front of a blazing fireplace, a smirk sitting on his lips, he was a handsome man with dark brown hair and green eyes, wise eyes.  
He repeated the question taking in my appearance and bloody state.

"I..ah…I," I panicked "No one that matters, please just help me," I pleaded, there was a loud crash from far away down the hall and then a yelled voice, "Shes bloody gone!" It was definitely Klaus. I panicked.  
He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ah I assume you're the new house get that Niklaus was talking about," I gave me another look but I couldn't quite tell because it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

I looked around the room for any means of escape seeing an open window and rushing for it only to be cut short by this stranger.

"Unless you can make a 20 foot drop to the ground below, I don't advise against that," He looked down at me sadly, I could hear footsteps growing closer.

I frantically looked around one last time and saw a door to the side of what I now guessed was the study, I rushed towards that and without taking one last look at the stranger slipped through it.

I was met with another set of stairs leading down into the dark, I didn't like the look of it but I don't think I had much choice.  
I heard the study door bust open and then an angry Klaus yelling at the stranger.

"Elijah she's gone, I want her found. Now!" He said finally before hearing more footsteps as they retreated back out of the room and the door slamming.  
So that was his name, Elijah? And he hadn't ratted me out, why was that I wondered, He probably didn't think id get far anyway.

I quickly sucked in a breathe and slid down the dark steps, feeling along the wall to keep balance, as I assumed I was reaching the bottom I saw a grey glow that could've been coming from outside, I listened, all I could hear was the pounding of the storm growing outside.

I finally reached the bottom of the steps feeling around and now feeling the chill of stone, my eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings, I squinted to see through the dark and was shocked at objects in front of me. Coffins. 6 of them.

I gaped in horror, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and there was a tug in my gut, I had a bad feeling about this and I could guess that those coffins definitely were not empty.

I creped around silently, even holding my breath as I looked around for the source of the grey light. A window. An old dust caked window, although it was half painted black I could here the wind from outside and feel the cold that seeped through it.

It was tiny but I could crawl through it at least, I tried to push it but it didn't budge, I panicked, shoving it harder and harder only to have it budge slightly.  
I could hear the growing of voices upstairs again, I was either going to have to give it everything I have or probably die.

I stopped for a second, pulled myself together and shoved so hard it took every ounce of strength and fear that I possessed right now, It was open!  
I cried out in relief only to have that short lived as I heard a near by door open, I scurried through the tiny window and carefully pushed it shut.

I felt the rain hit my rain first and then the wind ripped through me as I struggled to my feet, I looked around and saw I was in the middle of a heavily populated woods area, I looked up at the house and then around at my choices, I decided it was straight ahead that I was going to run and took off in a sprint.  
I had won age champion every year for running so I held onto the hope that I still had it. 

As I hit the edge of the woods and ran through it became a lot harder to maintain the speed as I was tripping over strewn branches and rocks, water running down into my eyes, fear running through my veins I felt like I was going to burst a vein my heart was pumping that hard.

I ran long and hard for at least a good 20 minutes just straight, never breaking off course just sticking to straight. It however hadn't been the best idea when my vision had been clouded and I hadn't heard the rushing river coming up in front of me, I barely caught myself as my foot slid off the edge and I felt my body falling, I tried to grab a branch on the way down and only just managed to keep the grip.

I looked around helplessly crying out as my hand slipped on the branch from the pelting rain, I was struggling to grab onto anything else, rocks, roots, branches but everything was just turning to mud.  
I made a rational decision then and there, even if I was going to be captured by Klaus id rather it before I drowned in the raging river below.

"HELPPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I felt my hand slipping further and could do nothing to stop it this time, I frantically grabbed for anything but realized as I was at the last inch of the branch there was nothing and I was actually going to die.

"PLEASEEE SOMEBODY," I screeched out for the last time, I felt it before I realized what was happening, My hand slid off the remainder of the branch and I felt the falling sensation, as I looked up the stranger Elijah was jumping down after me but after that my vision was lost to the raging river.

I struggled for breathe, tyring to push up above the surface but was forced down as another wave of water flooded over me, My lungs burnt and my survival instinct was kicking in but it was no use, I couldn't catch a breathe and I panicked, kicking against the current and thrusting myself to the surface.  
I caught my first breathe but only for a second as I was pushed back down, I panicked again pushing myself harder and harder to the surface, my muscles burning and strength disappearing as I struggled so hard against the waves, I caught one last gulp of air before I felt myself falling over the edge of a small drop.

It was so dark here, I couldn't see anything and I was still panicking for air, I felt with one last burning burst the salty water achingly crush into my lungs, I was drowning, I choked out but more water rushed into my lungs, my vision started to get dark and I felt myself slipping away.

**Elijahs POV –  
**

I watched the young girl run across the grounds making her way straight for the woods, she wasn't going to make it far before Klaus found her but she also wasn't going to make it very far if she kept running straight, there was a raging river 3 miles in the same direction she was running.

"Elijah are you listening? Help me find her!" Niklaus roared 

"How is it Niklaus that you've managed to keep so many beasts, vampires, witches captured and contained, yet one little human girl has evaded your capture?" I asked taunting my brother.

"Enough Elijah, You will help me find her," Klaus growing angrier by the second, I considered it for a second knowing she wouldn't get very far and it was safer for me to capture her then Niklaus.

"As you wish brother," I nodded in agreement, to receive a grin from Niklaus.

"I want you to check near the quarry and river and I'll check the woods heading towards town," He said barking out the last orders before turning on his heals and slamming the door. 

I finished the last of my drink with a quick gulp and went to stand by the window again looking out at the direction that id seen the young girl running. Why I ever got myself involved in my brothers plans I hadn't a clue, this time however it was merely to save the human soul scared and running for her life. She was a fighter and fighters deserved a chance, it was admirable.

I flew out the front door cutting across the woods and into the trees, I could smell her she had definitely stayed on track which would probably mean shes about to hit the river or has already hit it, If as on cue there was a scream.

"HEEELLPPP" It was barely audible from the torrential rain but I could still faintly hear it, to a human it never would have been heard.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, I saw the river coming up in the distance and then heard another scream.

"PLEEEASEE SOMEBODY" I pushed through reaching the edge of the river just in time to see her slip and look up at me, her face was so young and full of fear and shock.  
Before I thought about it I plunged in after her but seconds later she was gulped up by the current.

I battled against the current, searching in the waters for her but not being able to see much further then an arms length in front of me as I was thrashed around the river.

I swam with the current for what seemed like forever before there was a large drop and I felt myself falling again, cascading into a more calm water below.  
I was finally able to see around me in the dark water and let my eyes adjust, I could see something about 10 feet away and feverishly swam towards it.  
It was the girl, except….she was floating there in the darkness, she began sinking appearing not to be fighting it.

I pushed forward and pulled her limp body to the surface, finally breaking for air which of course I did not need, I saw a figure on the bank of the river some feet away, It was my brother.

"Lijah," He called, rushing forward into waist deep water as I pulled her out, he took her from my arms immediately and set her down on the bench, There was no pulse, no heartbeat, no movement.  
My brother looked up at me slowly.

"Well I guess your swim was a waste of time," He said a little disappointed, I kneeled down next to the girl pushing him out of the way, I leaned down and listened for breathe. Nothing. I pushed down on her chest preparing to perform cpr, albeit the protest of my brother.

"Its no use Elijah, the poor girl is dead" Klaus said solemnly, I kept going and pushing through his protests, There was a rustling in the bush near by and the Salvatore brothers stumbled onto the scene, a look of horror unfolding on their faces.

There was a blur of movement and the girl was pulled out from under my arms, restrained limply in Klaus's now.

"What have you done," Damon screamed angrily at Klaus rushing forward, He quickly threw him off with a flick of his wrist.

"Its not so much what I did as what she did to herself Damon," Klaus taunted, Stefan was the one now to step forward.

"Please Klaus," He pleaded anguish in his voice and pain clearly evident across his face.

"Well well well, is this really Stefan Salvatore begging me?" Klaus smirked again.

"Niklaus, your grudge isn't with the girl, let her go, she is of no use to you now," I said looking down at her with the smooth composure in my face.

"Why brother, torturing the Salvatore brothers seems so much easier and it is leverance," Klaus purred into her ear watching as Damon growled at him.

"Niklaus hand the child over, or I will" Now growing angry with a stern look at my brother, I felt for the girl, She had only been a child and a scared one at that, the last look she had on her face as she fell was a spitting image of my youngest siblings face before she was killed, my heart ached. Klaus looked at me for a small second, only for a second seeming to consider something, Before loosening his grip on her.

"Very well, she is free to go, but mark my words, If you cross me or get in between my plans I will burn you to the ground," He said nonchalantly as he let Stefan walk over slowly and pick the girl up cradling her softly in his arms, grief on his face as he yelled out a cry.

I was no stranger to losing human companions but I think this time it was different for the youngest Salvatore brother, you could see it was much deeper then just a human bond he had had with the girl.  
Damon struggled over to his brother before begging him to take her home right away, dragging him away back into the woods and out of site.

He was curious as to what was coming next Damon was of course distraught but he had begged his brother to get away from here as quickly as possible and I don't think it was his fear of the originals, no there was something else about to happen.

**So thanks for reading guys and I should have a new chapter up in about a week! I hope you guys enjoyed my delayed update!**


End file.
